Conduct
Conduct is the thirteenth episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with the showcasting of a barren wasteland with two dead trees. Out of nowhere, music starts as a ball flies past, lands on the ground, with Chalchiutlicue picking it up with a racket and swinging it back to Vinkle. He catches it, throws it up in the air with his racket and swings it, this time letting the ball bounce via the ground to Huehuecoyotl. He is waiting for the ball to arrive, then gets hit on the arm, the ball bounces in the air with the racket doing likewise, hitting him on the head with the big side, Huey grabbing the racket on the wrong side just in time to hit the ball over to Ichabod, who is studying a scroll about the melodies of the tuning fork. As Icky is concentrating, he didn't see the ball, who now is approaching fast, coming at him. He almost gets hit in the face, the ball landing next to him on the right. He get spooked, then angry and calls Calamity's name, the camera panning back to the trio of Vinkle (who has his hand covering his face for the stupidity of Huey, still standing in the position he had when he originally whacked the ball, and Calamity, who is not impressed by Icky's words. She says "Time!" to which Icky responds that she is supposed to be helping him with the scroll. She replies with an "Ugh!" and that she already has sung all the songs in Tlaloc's notes, taps the fork with the racket, activating it, singing "Cry... I made you cry" whilst lifting up a puddle of water and comically splashing it in an annoyed Icky's face, saying "Cry" in the process. She then says that, no matter which one she sings, it just screws with water in the area, to which Icky questions why there would be four songs if it can only do one thing. He then tells her to come and study Tlaloc's notes, Calamity responding that he already does that, Icky then saying that she was the one who found it, made the fork work and thus she must be the one to figure it out. She says that she can figure it out by "being me and not being you (Icky)" to which Icky replies with "I... suppose". After he says that, she wants to back to playing Stickball, but Icky gets angry and asks if she could just listen to him once, then brings up what could've happened to Kajortoq the previous night if Paula had not been there, but gets cut short by a sneeze 75% into the sence. He sneezes after a brief pause, then flute music plays as he realises something. Shocked, he asks what day it is, with Vinkle responding with "Miquiztli". Icky says that sneezing on Miquiztli means danger, with Vinkle questioning it and Calamity asking if they're going on an adventure today. Icky then looks a cloud in the distance and says it looks ominous, Huey says that it's Hatfield and runs off, saying that they have to go there. Guitar music plays in the interval and then Huey starts to ask a multitude of questions to Icky as to what the clouds could mean. Plague, death, Black "Tez-ca-poky" (a reference to the Black Tezcatlipoca), zombies, Amaroq and even zombie Amaroq are all named by him but refuted by an annoyed Icky, who says that this is Hatfield and, if anything is wrong, it's McCoy. Huey then gasps and says "Harvest week!" as they stand at the entrance of the village. Violin music starts to play as he then says that he forgot it was harvest week and cheerfully runs off, shouting "Woo-Hoo!" in the process. The camera cuts to a multitude of village adults standing at the booths, playing with the toys or just looking at the stuff on the table. Another shot shows three children playing with a ball, a third one of two villagers, one holding two pieces of corn and looking at it, only to then cut back to the trio of Vinkle, Calamity and a shocked Icky, with her saying "Oh, what mayhem has been wrought this day" in a highly sarcastic tone, Icky looking on very annoyed as she walks off. Vinkle then says that she will come around. The chief of the village then calls Huey's name in delight, with him looking at her in a goofy manner as she tells him how happy she is that he's here. She then goes on to tell the group to look how well they've done and that everyone (in the village) has worked so hard and that it has really paid off, with Calamity replying what smells like bad eggs. Huey says that it comes from "that barn" as he points to it. The village chief then tells them that it is new and that they smelt (tools) in there. Normally they go to Hollow for the larger tools, but since the road is so dangerous with McCoy around, they make their own farm equipment now. Icky then tells her that they are here because they believe that Hatfield is in danger, with the chief asking if it immediate. He says that he doesn't know, but that he received a "rather ominous premonition", with Calamity interrupting him, saying that it was "a sneeze and a cloud", Icky now blushingly continuing his story, saying that they thought that they should warn the village people to be on the lookout as a result, and that McCoy might be up to something. The chief, not fully paying attention, calls Huey a "darling" as she pets him, saying that he's so helpful. She responds that it's "so helpful" of the group to look out for them, and insists they stay for supper. The next shot shows a tent in the village as the sun has almost completely gone down. The village chief then asks if he sees these signs often, with Icky transforming into his human form to eat the soup (he cannot use a spoon because he's a crane bird and lacks arms). He replies with "Yes,... I suppose" to which she says that she thinks that's a wonderful talent, and that she would be gratified to pick his brain, with Icky looking surprised and Calamity looking skeptical at her. Calamity stands up without saying a word, then leaves, with Vinkle joining her and saying "Excuse us". Calamity stands outside, with Vinkle looking at her from a distance. He tells her that he does mean well, with her saying that that's the reason why they are in the village. Wrip then asks if she really believes him, claiming that she didn't, with her saying "Kind of" but that she does not think McCoy is going to attack Hatfield, rather that they should do something about the barn full of chupacabra, with Vinkle being shocked and saying "What?". He looks through the hole to see a multitude of them, and hears them hiss as well. The camera cuts back to Huey balancing soup on his head, the chief looking on in glee and Icky looking at him as well, as dramatic music starts to play and become louder. Calamity then comes back and yells "Oy, chief!", with Icky becoming annoyed at this and responding that the people might be attacked. He then continues to talk but gets interrupted by Calamity, saying that no one is attacking Hatfield, but rather that Hatfield is going to attack McCoy. She then asks the chief why they have a barn full of chupacabra, with Vinkle saying that McCoy is a ranching town and that chupacabra eat livestock. He can't help but think that that is why they're there. The chief says that "Well, they deserve it!" because they stole their and the other village's food. and that they provide the agriculture for many other villages. Icky then counters her arguments by saying that her food is delivered on wagons which are pulled by McCoy's Jackalopes and therefor is not justified, and tells her that they can't let her do this, as he transforms back into his nagual form and looks angry at her. Calamity, relieved that Icky gets it, says that they're "finally on the same page!", with Vinkle then asking where Huey is. Because of this, Calamity gets annoyed and says "Ah, come on!". We then see Huey outside, opening the hatch of the barn as dramatic music starts playing and the chupacabra's start hissing. Huey stands and waves, using himself as bait, to get the animals to come out, with them following him except for one, who diverges from the group to attack a little boy and his Jackalope, only being stopped when Vinkle grabs him. The Jackalope then flees, with the little boy running after it in the background, as Calamity yells "Huey!", the spirit still running but eventually being caught by two chupacabra's, who grab him. As this happens, Calamity runs into action with her fork but being grabbed by another chupacabra herself mid-air, losing her fork who swings through the air. As she is pinned down, she sees it landing on a roof, with Vinkle yelling "Icky!" as he is still retaining one of the chupacabra's. He uses his wings to fly to said roof, grab the fork with his claw and say that he'll give it to Calamity, but she refuses and says that he use it by singing one of the songs. He says that he's not meant to, then gets cut short by Calamity who tells him to "JUST DO IT!". He rings the fork, flies into the air and sings the song. While he does so, multiple scene's show Vinkle wresting with the chupacabra, Huey holding off one chupacabra as a villager hits it with a piece of wood, realises it does nothing, then flees as Huey tries to hold off the other chupacabra, and a multitude of villagers find refuge on the roof of a house, with a chupacabra trying to bite them. Calamity then looks at Icky as he finishes the melody, with the tuning fork turning pink and a ray of lightning hitting the barn roof, causing it to light on fire as a result. The chupacabra's get scared from that and run off, with Calamity calling Icky's name as he looks on with a shocked face at what just happened. He tosses the fork back to Calamity, who rings the fork and sings the same melody, only for rain to fall out of the sky this time and extinguish the fire, as the camera shows a close-up of Huey looking sad as the rain pours down. Vinkle looks at him as he sits on the ground, asking what the plan was. He simply tells him that he doesn't want his village to be as bad as McCoy, with Vinkle replying that he had no plan then. With Calamity now bleeding and Icky flying back down to the ground, the Chief asks what will happen if McCoy attacks them again in a disgruntled voice as flute music begins to play. Calamity responds nonchalantly that "We'll beat 'em off like we always do". The final scene shows the group knocking on Quetzalcoatl's door, saying that "we got holes in us, Corn". The camera then cuts to black as Calamity says that she knows he's home when flute music begins to play, ending the episode. Appearances * Chalchiutlicue * Vinkle * Huehuecoyotl * Ichabod Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Chupacabra) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Chirp Chirp (Chief of Hatfield) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation) * Mr. Shoes (Sound Design) * RickkMurray (Additional Coloring) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield) Notes & trivia * This is the first time we see the village of Hatfield. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 1 (Episodes) Category:Videos